


Holding on to You

by EmoKai478



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben just wants his family to be happy, Beta Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Armitage Hux, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is trying to make everything better, Huxlo, Hux’s job is ruining everything, James sucks, Like i want to kick him in the balls, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Slow To Update, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supportive Rey, ha just like me, he is so annoying, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoKai478/pseuds/EmoKai478
Summary: Ben just wants his family to be together, but it's kind of hard when your husband is also married to his job. Armitage also wants to spend time with his family, but he only realizes what he has to do when his marriage starts to fall apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be shitty. I’m typing on my phone for once, and it’s kind of hard. I also just started writing this because I was boted at 3 A.M. and that is not smart. I hope you enjoy!

Ben sighed as he sat at the table with his daughter, watching her eat her food. He glanced over at the empty chair on the other side of the table, a wave of sadness flowing through him. That sadness soon turned into a sparking anger, before dispersing into a familiar emptiness. He was used to this by know. Waking up and falling asleep in an empty bed. Watching his daughter alone. Whisking her off to school by himself. Alone.

Armitage Hux was barely ever there at the house, and most of the time, he was still working. Family time was rare, and the Omega was staring to become touch-starved because of his absent mate.

Was he not good enough for his Alpha? Was Ember not good enough? Was there something wrong with him?

His questioning thoughts were interrupted by his daughter. "Mummy. I'm finished." She stated, eying her only slightly full plate. Ben nodded, not bothering her to finish the rest. He shoos her off to get ready for bed while he cleans her plate, throwing his own food away. He hasn't had that much of an appetite as of recently.

When Ember was finished brushing her teeth, he tucked her into bed, kissing the crown of her head and wishing her goodnight. He got ready for bed himself, sighing heavily as he slid into the cold, empty bed. 

He was still up when his mate returned home, the sound of the front door opening seemingly loud in the quiet house. He felt their connection grow slightly stronger as Armitage entered their room, a soft pull to his chest. A few minutes later, his husband climbed into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist. Ben noticed how good it felt to be in his lover's grasp, burrowing deeper into his warm. He fell asleep to the sensation of soft kisses being placed on the nape of his neck, knowing that when he woke up, Armitage's warmth would no longer surround him.

 

Ben, as expected, woke up to an empty bed. But what he didn't expect was to see his husband still in the house. He was getting ready, but he was still in the house, nonetheless. "Aren't you running a little late?" He question.

Armitage looked up from his organizing, surprised to hear his Omaga's voice. "No. My schedule's changed a little for the week." He informed as Ben leaned against the other side of the table he was standing at.      

Ben hummed softly, absentmindedly nodding his head, staring at the granite he was tapping with his black-painted nails. His husband lifted his work case from the ground, stashing his papers inside of it. He leaned across the table, kissing his lovers cheek. Ben didn't look up from the table.

Armitage raised a brow at his lover's unresponsive nature, but left out the door, case in hand. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Ben's recent behavior. He didn't respond to affection like he used to, and he didn't keep eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. The Alpha had also noticed that his husband's pale skin had become even paler, and his frame had become noticeably smaller. 

He threw the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want them distracting him from his work. He'd worry about them later.

 

Armitage returned home, tired and irritable from the long day. Thankfully, he didn't have any extra work to do. Ben was probably asleep by now, along with Ember. When he entered the living room, he raised a brow at the two lumps cuddled up on the couch. His husband's eyes were closed, a peaceful expression resting across his face. Ember's eyes, however, were open wide, staring up at him from where she laid, curled up against her mother's side. "Papa?" She whispered, being mindful of Ben's sleeping body as she got up to hug her father.

The red-headed man sighed happily as he enveloped her in his arms, not having seen her for a couple of days. His work didn't allow him to get home before she went to bed or get up around the same time as her. She usually stays up on the weekends just to welcome him home, and Ben usually did, too. "Mummy was too tired to stay up. Mummy needed to sleep," she informed, looking back at her mother's sleeping figure.

Armitage hummed in response, patting Ember's back before nudging her to go to bed. It was already 1:30, and she needed to be well rested. He didn't want calls from her teacher coming in and complaining about his daughter falling asleep in class. He smiled fondly when he remembered how Ben was always falling asleep in Calculus back in high school. He was good at the maths, but he was just so damn bored, he had always complained.

He headed over to his lover's place on the couch, taking one of his gloves off to run a hand through Ben's dark hair. His fingers gently slid along his cheekbones and jaw, moving down to his ribs and eventually his waist. His brows pinched in concern when he realized his thoughts the night before had not simply come from his imagination. His mate, who was usually well built and the proper weight, was sliming. Not unhealthily, but he seemed to feel smaller than his usual self. He looked it, too.

He placed a kiss on his lover's temple, knowing it usually woke him up easily. Ben's eyes slowly fluttered open before his gaze tiredly landed on his husband. "Hi," whispered Armitage, hand still resting on Ben's waist. "It's 'bout time we get you to bed, as well."

Ben groaned in response, too tired to form any proper words. He got up from the couch, his joints popping from the obviously uncomfortable position. Armitage led him to their room, pushing him towards the bed. He himself took a well-needed shower, his muscles and mind finally fully relaxing.

When he returned, the Omega was already almost asleep. He started to purr as Armitage settled down next to him, peppering kisses along his exposed shoulder. The red-head curled himself around his lover, praying that he didn't have to go to work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage just wants a break.
> 
> Rey is #bestaunt.
> 
> Rey is also worried.
> 
> Ben gets some of his damn Kombucha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. This was more of a rushed filler than an actual chapter. I got grounded for a bit, and then school started again. There's going to be big breaks in between chapters, especially since I have a whole bunch of advanced classes this year (why did I do that to myself). Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm a little sick right now, and my uterus decided to surprise me (again), so my brain is a little addled. It's the best I can do for now. Enjoy!

Just his luck. He had to go to work today. He groaned when his boss emailed him back, telling him that she was sorry and that he could have his break another time. Fucking bitch probably didn't even feel a little bit of remorse

As he got out of bed, he took a moment to longingly gaze at his lover, just wishing for some God damn peace for once. Ben was still wrapped in the black and grey sheets of their bed, pale skin contrasting with the dark fabric.

He left with a gentle kiss to the nape of his lover's neck, growling and cursing internally at his job.

 

Ben had dropped off Ember at school, earning weird looks from other couples and parents. It was normal for one parent to drop off their child, bit when the other never showed, rumors could spread. He had ignored their questioning gazes the best he could, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Upon arriving home, he worked himself down to the marrow of his bones cleaning and organizing the house. He had fallen behind on his duties for a short while, and both him and Armitage hated having  even the slightest bit of a messy house.

He had been finishing up when Rey decided to drop by, bringing a few gifts for them along with her. She loved to spoil the brat constantly, which Ben frowned upon, but was still thankful. They didn't get along at the beginning, but they eventually began to tolerate each other and that soon evolved into a shaky friendship. She was there when Armitage couldn't, and he was grateful. 

Ember received a new blanket and a small jar of chocolates, which she constantly craved. Ben allowed her to have a few after an excruciatingly painful two minutes full of begging. 

Rey gave him a new set of Kombucha, which she forced him to drink after she noticed the downwards spiral that his health started taking. 

When he escorted her out of the house, he pretended not to notice the worried look plastered in her face, giving her the ghost of a smile before bidding her goodbye. 

 

The next morning, Ben sat at the kitchen island, browsing on his phone while sipping on his drink. He couldn't get much sleep. Whenever he tried, he would just wake up ana few moments later. He finally got up thirty minutes before his husband would have to, slipping out of Armitage's arms, throwing on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, and heading out into their living area. The Kombucha that Rey brought over was delicious, and it made him feel a little better. 

"Since when did you start drinking that stuff?" Armitage asked, straightening his tie as he looked over his lover's shoulder.

"Since Rey brought it for me," he said curtly, not bothering to look up from his phone. He found and interesting article on a beta artist allegedly assaulting her friend. The evidence and timing didn't add up, but whatever. "Two months ago," he added.

Armitage hummed, a wall of awkwardness shoving itself in between the couple. How could he not know something that simple? And why was his husband using probiotics? 

He kissed the crown of the Omega's head before he left, bidding him goodbye. He didn't get a reply in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spills coffee on Ben's shirt, and he will be forever salty because of what he had to wear afterward. The same person asks him out for coffee to apologize...like a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I take forever. But I have three advanced classes and for some reason, all of the important classes have projects at the same DAMN TIME! I also can't seem to sleep when I need it.

"How do I look, Mummy?" Ember asked, twirling around in the new dress that Rey had mailed to them the other night. She had ordered it in time to bring it with her when she had come over, but the delivery was late...again.

The dress was made of black silk, with a red bow wrapped around the small waist. Even though Ben tried to encourage her to get things with actual colors, she seemed to have picked up his love for shades, and her father's love for darker reds. 

Ben hummed, smiling softly. "You look lovely, Em," he said, gently scootching her towards her bedroom. "Now, go get your stuff. We have to leave in five minutes."

When she came back out, bag in hand, Ben snatched his keys from the counter and pulled his jacket on, ushering his daughter out of the house. He locked the door behind them, watching Ember skip down the driveway and to his car.

A small, barely there smile graced his lips. She was so precious.

 

When they arrived at the school, Ben quickly pulled up his hood, trying to hide his face. Ember gave him a weird look but didn't question her mother's peculiar behavior. He had been acting strange lately.

He sent her off to class with a small hug and a kiss on the cheek, watching as she skipped to her teacher, a dark-haired beta with kind eyes. He liked her, and Ember seemed to like her, too.

As he was turning around to go to his car, he bumped into something sturdy, causing him to stumble back slightly. Coffee spilled all over the shirt he wore underneath his jacket. Luckily, it was just a black band tee. He felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist, allowing him to catch his balance before letting go. Ben's hood fell off in the process, allowing his hair to freely fall along his shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout that," a masculine voice said as he was released. He looked up at the person who he had bumped into, a mumbled apology slipping past his chapped lips. He only saw a pair of piercing green eyes before quickly passing him by, catching the scent of an alpha in the process. The man tried to say something, but he didn't catch any of his words, too busy making sure all his hair was pulled back into his hood.

 

Ben's usual day of work was boring and uneventful, especially since he started working the day shifts.Every time he complained about it to Armitage, his husband would insist that he quit. Ben was obviously unhappy, and he made enough money for the both of them. But the omega didn't want to sit at home all day until it was time to pick up Ember from school, with nobody to actually talk to. Armitage was always busy, and the only other people he knew were Rey and Phasma, and he didn't really have a strong relationship with either of them.

So he stayed, working as a bartender of the Hell's Angels. It was pretty popular, and the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and uncontrollable pheromones always hung in the air. It used to make Ben's nose wrinkle in disgust, but he was used to it right now.

He remembered when Armitage was at home more often, when Ben would work the night-shift at the club. The scents always got even stronger in the club at night. He would come home, often smelling of other alphas and beer. The red-head would innocently pull him down onto the couch, scenting him possessively. He missed having his mate's arm wrapped around his waist, nose buried into the crook of his neck and a hand running through his dark locks.

Today's shift wasn't as boring (especially since he had to spend the six hours dressed in Kyle's extra oversized Taylor Swift *gag* shirt. That earned him some questioning looks). A customer who had stayed unseen in one of the bathroom stalls overnight, passed out and covered in foul-smelling fluid, had been found the next morning. Ben didn't even want to know what all the stains on his white t-shirt were from. That seemed to be the only eventful part of his day.

His boss was a sweet beta named Christa Forman. She was maybe in her mid-forties, standing 5'5, blond hair with strands of silver and half-moon glasses placed on the bridge of her pointed nose. She was all sharp features, but her intimidating looks were there just to make people not want to fuck with her. She was kind, and Ben had never heard a mean word leave her thin lips. He had no idea why she was running a place like this. The family business, he guessed.

When it was time for his coworker, Hanna, to take over the shift so he could go pick up Ember from school, he bid her and Christa goodbye with a small smile. Ben decided not to pull up his hood again. People obviously knew who he was. They wouldn't pity—or judge—him any less if they couldn't see his face.

Waiting for his daughter, he looked down to text Kyle that he would bring him his hideous shirt (which was hidden under his coat, thankfully) tomorrow. Ben nearly dropped his phone when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, slowly turning around to look at the person who had almost given him a heart attack.

He looked up to meet the green eyes he had seen earlier, the ones that belonged to the person who had spilled coffee on him and had forced him to wear his current ridiculous attire. Oh, yeah. He was so fucking salty about that. Out of all things Kyle had, he had a mother fucking Taylor Swift shirt. Blech.

Now that he finally got a chance to examine the stranger, he realized how much his appearance just seemed to scream 'alpha!' along with his scent. Did he not know how to mask that? To an un-mated omega, it would be entrancing, but to Ben, it was almost nauseating. 

He had broad shoulders, and his muscles seemed to be carved out of marble. He had a strong, yet gentle jawline, with thin lips and a slightly crooked nose, as if it had been broken multiple times. His hair was a dark auburn, almost a chocolate brown, and was styled short and messy. Tanned skin complimented green eyes. 

Those eyes made Ben slightly uneasy, but he chalked it down to him being talked to by a stranger all of a sudden. 

"Sorry about this morning. I didn't see you there," the stranger said cheerfully, a dimple appearing on his left cheek as he gave him a lop-sided smile. 

Ben mumbled, "It's fine."

"My names James. James Redus. Nice to meet you," he said, reaching out a strong hand for Ben to shake. The omega didn't take it. 

Realizing that Ben wouldn't bother, he quickly placed it back down at his side, where it should've stayed. It would have made things less awkward than it was now. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"...Ben."

"Well, nice to meet you, Ben. About this morning, is there any way I can apologize? It must take a lot to get the stain out of that shirt."

Not really. Coffee doesn't stain a lot on a black shirt.

"Tell you what, what if I take you out for coffee sometime? Would that be okay?"

"No."

What did this dude want? What was taking Ember so long?

"Uh, tea?"

"No."

"A beer?"

"No."

Just take a fucking hint already.

"C'mon I have to apologize in some way," James groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Ben sighed, "You already have. And even if I wanted to go out, I can't. The next time I can get my daughter a sitter is in three weeks. And it's just a shirt."

James ran his hand down his face, exasperated. It's as if Ben was being the annoying one and not him. He could almost hear Armitage telling the taller alpha to sod off. "Let's just say that I am one for dramatics. I guess I'll keep on asking 'til you get that sitter."

Who the fuck is this guy again? Does he have a kid to pick up here? Or is he just here to annoy the crap out of him.

"Well, see you then."

He just walked off, and Ben didn't bother trailing him with his eyes. He had already made him wear a bloody Taylor Swift shirt. There was no way in Hell he was going out for coffee with an annoyance like him, no matter how much he asked over some "ruined" banned shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is a little bit late to work but Ben smells really, really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololololol it's crappy. I'm grounded, so I'm sneaking in chapters when I can. Hope you like it!

Waking up the next morning was surprisingly hard for Armitage. Usually, he would easily be able to slip from the warmth of his mate and the bed they laid upon, immediately getting dressed and ready for work. This day, however, the inviting feeling of having his lover's back pressed against him was almost too tempting to ignore. 

He ghosted his lips along the nape of Ben's neck, feeling along his sides and finally taking him in. He paused when his calloused fingertips brushed against the Omega's ribs, startled at how sharply his bones jutted out from his flesh. His skin seemed papery thin and frail. Ben was anything but frail. Armitage had mapped out Ben's body plenty of times, but he had never felt like this.

The Alpha pushed himself up on one elbow, carefully leaning over the dark-haired male to examine his face. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, before looking back at his mate after concluding that he didn't have to get up for at least another hour. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to the warmth.

He used his free hand to turn Ben's face towards him, pressing his thumb lightly over his bottom lip. His lips were dry and cracked, unlike their usual softness. His gaze travelled further up Ben's face, noting his sunken cheeks and the bruising under his eyes. His brows were drawn in a soft frown as he took his husband in. All of his sharp edges were even harsher.

He looked so different.

When did that happen? 

Armitage placed a gentle kiss on his lover's brow, watching as his face softened slightly. He let out a sigh, falling back to his side. He placed his free arm around Ben's waist, using the other to brush through Ben's dark locks. He soon fell back to sleep, pushing his worrying thoughts to the back of his mind. 

 

Ben's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Armitage groaned, groggily sitting up against the headboard. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his surprisingly agitated husband. Uh-oh.

"What?"

Ben shoved his phone in his face. The red-headed Alpha winced at the harsh light, grabbing Ben's wrist and gently pulling the phone away from his face. He must've turned the brightness up on purpose since he usually had it all the way down, like a weirdo (hey, I do that too and I always get shit for it).

"Ben, baby, wha-"

"You're an hour late for work," his mate hissed. He set the phone down next to his thigh, crossing his arms. He didn't look or sound angry, but years of staring at that face gave Armitage plenty of practice to read the slightest arch of a brow or twitch of the lips. Ben's voice was quiet, but he had been like that for months. He had asked him about it, but he had just shrugged it off and continued to brush his hair.

Ben continued, "It's best you get ready now. I have to take Ember to school soon. You can be there in time for your meeting if you hurry."

He decided to not question the fact that Ben knew about his meeting even though he doesn't really talk about his work to him (or at all). Maybe Rey told him.

By the time he was dressed, their daughter was eating breakfast in the kitchen. When she saw him, she quickly swallowed her mouth full of cereal and jumped up to hug him. He leant down to grasp her in his arms, squeezing her gently. It had been a while since he'd been able to see her in the morning, let alone hug her properly. 

Armitage was starting to regret his job...(yeah, i would too, dipshit).

His husband soon came out of their bedroom, pulling his hair up with a red hair tie. The alpha always said how much he liked his husband's hair down, falling freely and framing his face beautifully. This time, he didn't show his displeasure, simply reaching out and taking Ben into his arms. He gently nuzzled his nose into his neck, breathing in his scent. There was definitely something different about it, but he wasn't complaining.

Ben stiffened before melting into the warm embrace. He would've let out of whimper if he didn't know how to control himself. He was the first to pull back, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. "You should go," he whispered, his dark eyes flicking towards the clock.

"I should," said Armitage, resting his hands on Ben's waist. He pulled away after kissing the omega's forehead, leaning down to kiss his daughter's afterwards. 

He hesitantly placed his hand on the doorknob, looking back at his lover, who was currently facing away from him as he helped Ember put on her jacket. His lips turned up in a small smile as he opened the door, walking out of the house. 

He felt deflated as he drove to work, his fingers tapping anxiously on the steering wheel. Although, the lingering sweet smell of Ben's scent still rested on the sleeves of his suit jacket, making feel a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it keeps on changing the publication date of chapter by A LOT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is an annoying prick and Ben finally says yes.

It had been a few weeks since Ben had bumped into James, and since then, he's been avoiding the man at all cost. Whenever he did manage to catch him, he always insisted that they got a cup of coffee together, but Ben would always reject his offer. He was too busy to have a cup of coffee with someone, let alone an annoying stranger. He was sure that James was probably a nice man, but he just got on his nerves. Couldn't he just take no for an answer?

It would also feel wrong to hang out with an alpha that wasn't Armitage or any of his friends—the ones he had left, at least—especially if it was someone he didn't know. He guessed that was the point of getting coffee with someone, but wasn't that like a date? That's what he and Armitage did when they were in high school. They would sit there in the corner of the small local coffee shop that one of Ben's old friends worked at, shyly exchanging smiles and bits of conversation.

Would it be inappropriate to get coffee with James? Even if it was to get him to finally piss off?

Speaking of James, he was heading in Ben's direction at that very moment. The omega resisted the urge to roll his eyes, burying his hands into his pockets. He huffed a sigh when the alpha reached, his trademark crooked smile making him look like the happiest man alive. He probably was, with expensive clothes and the perfect hair. He probably had a nice wife or husband with the perfect child and a white picket fence surrounding their yard. Ben felt a stab of jealousy at the thought, but he shook it off. He didn't know what this man's life was like, so there was no point in getting jealous over something that he had made up in his mind.

"Ey, Benny-"

"Don't call me that."

"I was hoping we could go get that cup of coffee tomorrow?" 

Ben was trying really hard not to yell at the alpha, but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the judgmental people and their kids, so he just clenched his fists inside his pockets and gave James the most neutral face he could manage. "I've already said this plenty of times, and I don't understand why you can't stop pestering me," his voice was a quiet hiss, his annoyance seeping into his words. "My answer is no. I will not get coffee with you just because of a simple accident that doesn't even mean anything to me anymore. I'm very busy and I do not have time for this, so it would be great if you could leave me alone."

James' expression didn't change one bit. "Not even this once? All I'm asking for is at least ten minutes of your time to apologize properly. It won't take that much time. Ten minutes, I swear."

This man reminded him of a more annoying version of Armitage, who was just as stubborn when he had first asked Ben out. Of course, this man was not asking him out, but he was just as persistent.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing through his nose. "You've already apologized enough. You don't need to do anything else. However, you are pissing me off and I'm trying really hard not to f- punch you in the mouth right now."

The alpha smirked, "Well, I'll stop pissing you off if you get coffee with me. C'mon, it'll only take ten minutes maximum." 

The omega groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Just, fine. Fucking fine. But if it takes more than ten minutes you will fucking regret it," he growled. "The only time I am free is tomorrow after I get off work. We'll meet at Koko's Cafe at 9 pm. I'm only doing this so that you won't ask anymore, get it?"

James nodded, looking very proud of himself. "Sure thing. See ya!" He turned with a wave, a skip in his step. 

Ben didn't bother to watch him leave, placing his hand back into his pocket and hunching his shoulders. He glanced around, feeling peoples' eyes on him. His glare immediately made the curious people around him turn away, pretending like they weren't even looking at him in the first place. He scoffed and shook his head.

The sooner his daughter came to find him, the sooner he could get out of their sights. 

 

"You look grumpy today," Marcy said, resting her elbow on the bar. 

"He looks grumpy every day," Kyle joked, pouring a shot of tequila for himself. "What's up, bitch?"

Ben sighed, "You know that guy that keeps on botherin' me about the stupid coffee thing? I finally said yes to get him off of my ass and leave me alone."

Marcy's eyes widened, slamming her hand on the bar. "Wait, what? You're seriously going on a date with this guy?"

"No, no! It's not like that! It's just for ten minutes as an apology. Plus, Armitage and I are fine. It's not like I like the dude. He's just so god damn annoying."

Kyle scoffed, "Yeah, you and Hux sure seem fine, if that's what you call it. When was the last time you were even out with each other?"

The omega looked offended, glaring at his co-worker. "We are fine, Kyle. Trust me. And stay out of my business," he hissed.

Marcy put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "We're just looking out for you, hun. We don't want him to hurt you. From what I've seen, you guys are great together. It's just, you guys have been pretty distant, and that isn't good for both of you and your daughter."

The dark-haired man shoulder's sagged, his gaze falling to his feet. "I know, but it's just his work and I can't ask him to just not go in. His boss is an absolute bitch, and..."

The beta smiled, "Just talk to him. He'll listen to you because he loves you and he wants what's best for you. He doesn't want to hurt you."

Ben nodded, but he knew he wouldn't say anything to his husband. He was too much of a coward to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm tired and I want to die. I have this crush on this guy but he'll never like me cuz I look like trash. We're friends them so I guess it's okay.
> 
> Anyway, my Instagram is Kaiisslowlylosingit__478. I keep on forgetting that lol. Hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and James have their ten minute chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a little short but my phone is about to die lol
> 
> Yo, follow my instagramif u want:kaiisslowlylosingit__478  
> #jamescansuckmyass

Ben sat himself in the corner of the cafe, using his cup of tea to warm his hands. He was bouncing his leg unconsciously as he watched the clock, a scowl painted on his face. 

His daughter was currently at Rey's to spend the night, and he was happy to get the extra rest since he didn't have to take her to school tomorrow. His lack of sleep was showing and no amount of concealer could hide the hideous bags under his eyes. 

It was two after and Ben was about ready to up and leave when James walked into the cafe. He didn't bother ordering anything at the counter as he made his way towards Ben, that idiotic smile still plastered on his face. He was just so punchable.

"I see you already ordered. I'll pay for it when we leave," he paused, staring at the tea warming the omega's hands. "I thought we were he to get coffee." 

Ben scoffed, "No, that was what you wanted to do. I'm only here to enjoy a cup of tea and to to get you to piss off." 

Honestly, he was not going to pretend to be nice. He tolerated James annoying existence in his life for a short while, but now he just wanted him to go away. Whatever he wanted to say, he batter say it fast because four of Ben's precious minutes have been wasted.

“Well, I wanted to get to know you. That apology thing a lie—“

“Obviously.”

“So, tell me about yourself,” James said, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. 

Ben rolled his eyes, but decided to humor the other man. “I’m Ben, 24, and tired of your bullshit.”

It was the alpha who rolled his eyes this time, giving the omega a disapproving look. “C’mon, Benny, tell me a little more.”

The dark-haired omega glanced at the clock. Five minutes left. 

“I have a daughter,” he paused, “and a husband.”

James looked surprised, but something about his expression was off. “Oh, really? I sure can’t smell ‘im on you. He ain’t around that often?”

Ben didn’t like the way he was looking at him. “I don’t think that’s any of your business,” he gave him a warning glare. “Now that I’ve said something about myself, you have to tell me something about you.”

The auburn-haired man’s eyes sparkled in some sort of excitement, as if he had been waiting for that question to be asked. It was gone in an instant, replaced with a more plain, almost sad expression.

“My wife died two years ago, leaving me and lil’ Tony all alone. I’ve managed to make a living to sustain the both of us. I’m just happy that he’s able to go to school. He’s made friends with Ember, too.”

A red flag went up in Ben’s mind. “I never mentioned my daughter’s name.”

James almost looked panicked, but he quickly masked it with a sweet smile. “Tony mentioned it to me a little bit ago. Ember mentioned that you were her mother.”

The omega wasn’t so convinced, and something in the back of his mind was telling him to get away from the man on the other side of the table. He looked at the clock. Eleven after.

“Look, I’m sorry to hear about your rough time, but I really have to get home. Bye.” He swiftly took a five dollar bill out of his wallet, throwing it onto the table and ignoring James’ protests. 

When he finally got outside, he took a breath of fresh air as he headed towards his car. He felt kind of bad for the alpha, but all he wanted to do in that moment was go home and curl up under the covers and forget about how fucked up his life was at the moment.

Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar wasn't too packed, only holding about five people, not including the remaining employees. One beta, a middle school teacher, was throwing back one shot after another. Ben couldn't blame her. When he was in middle school, he himself was a little bit if a rebel, but he tried his best to not give the teachers shit. They didn't get paid enough to deal with it.

An alpha was sitting at the bar, eyes puffy and irritated. Kyle had mentioned that he had gone through a bad break-up with an unfaithful omega and he was quite upset about it. Ben offered him a pat on the shoulder, unable to come up with any words of reassurance or comfort. It’s not like they would do any good.

He himself wanted to sit down with a bottle of vodka and drown himself in it. Ember's teacher had come up to him with concerned expression on her face, saying that his daughter had been very antisocial and quiet as of late. Ben scoffed and brushed her off, guiding his daughter to his car.

There was nothing wrong with being quiet. He was rather pleased that she was taking after him. Hopefully, she wouldn't change too much when she presented. If she had little friends, he would just be happy that she had some at all. Although, he didn't know how he felt about her being friends with James' kid. Something about the annoying alpha rubbed him the wrong way, and it wasn't just because he was pain in his ass. That just pissed him off.

Kyle had headed out a little bit ago, leaving Ben to take care of the next few customers that would enter in the next hour. He wasn't too worried, since not many people would be coming in this late, especially not on a weekday.

He hoped that Ember was doing okay. Rey had reported to him about an hour ago that she had refused to go to bed without seeing him. He didn't know what was going on with her. She usually went to bed without a fuss. Hopefully, she had tired herself out enough to where she would actually go to bed and get some sleep. It wouldn’t do any good to have her teacher complaining to him about her being tired.

A wad of cash being slapped down on the counter pulled him out of his thoughts. Ben looked up to see James with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. He didn't bother stifling the growl that rumbled through his chest, taking the money and letting out an annoyed huff.

He had been hoping that he would never see James again after those agonizing minutes in the cafe, but it seems as if luck was not on his side.

"What can I get for you?" Ben asked, taking a cup and drying it.

James thought for a moment before asking for a Blood Mary. The omega quickly mixed the vodka and tomato juice, along with a various amount of spices and sauces. He handed the drink over to the alpha, who downed it in less than ten seconds. 

"Hot damn, that's good! Been needing that for a while," he smiled. 

“If you’re done with your drink you can leave,” he said, taking the cup from James’ hand.

The alpha’s expression turned serious, catching Ben off guard. “I wanted to see if you wanted to talk for a little bit. You don’t seen to have much on your plate right now.”

Ben shrugged, “I’d much rather close up and leave home. We had our talk at the cafe. Ten minutes, and then you’d leave me leave me alone.”

James had a faux sad look on his face, as if he was a kicked puppy left on the side of the road. “Humor me, Benny. I promise I won’t be annoying,” he said, holding up his pinky.

His hand was smacked away by a wet rag. “Okay, I’ll talk. Make it quick. Piss me off and I’ll have you kicked out,” he paused. “Do you want another drink?”

Soon, the auburn-haired man had another Bloody Mary in his hand. Ben had a glass if wine in his own hand, leaning his hip in the counter. “What did you want to talk about? I’m guessing you know enough about me from last time,” he raised a brow. “Now that I think of it, how did you know I worked here? I don’t remember mentioning it.”

Getting his daughter’s name from his son he could understand, but his work place? His daughter definitely doesn’t know anything about it.

James hummed, “Came here for a drink ‘n saw you at the counter. Thought we could have a chat.”

Something about his answers didn’t seem right, but Ben shrugged it off. Maybe he was just being paranoid, or maybe he was just searching for a reason to not like the alpha. He could admit, the man seemed super nice, but he was pushy and annoying to a tiny fault. He guessed he could see past it for now.

“Chat away,” he gestured with his cup, taking a sip. 

The man waited a moment before speaking. “You have a husband, right?”

He nodded.

“Well, I was wondering if you guys were...alright?”

That caught the omega off guard. He paused, glass halfway to his lips. “Excuse me?”

James must’ve heard the sharp tone in his voice, eyes widening a fraction. “Hey, hey! I was just wondering! Like I said in the cafe, I just couldn’t smell him on you. Usually, you can smell someone’s mate on them, but even from where I was standing—or sitting—I could only smell you. Heck, even your own scent is a little dull.”

Ben’s scent definitely wasn’t dull now. The few people in the bar were glancing over at the pair; They could probably smell his displeasure. Jerry, a friendly regular, looked like he was ready to interfere at any moment.

“Since when had that become any of your business?” he questioned, deathly quiet as he looked into his glass.

The other alpha coughed. “You’re right, you’re right. It’s not. I’m sorry. I’ll never mention it again,” he waited a moment before continuing. “But...if you need someone to talk to...”

Ben felt a little warmed by the offer, but he forced his face to stay neutral. He huffed, pushing off the counter.

James took that as a sign to leave, placing his empty glass in the bar as he got up. While he was still in earshot, Ben whispered quietly, “Thanks for the offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed. It kind of is lol. School’s been keeping me pretty busy and I’m kind of burnt out at the moment. I’m just glad that we only have 4 months left! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about it. Try to guess what’s going to happen. I love predictions!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! It's kind of short but i figured i was taking too long and i might as well update what i had. I also didn't want to have it sound too choppy, which usually happens the longer i try to write.

It was 2 AM when Armitage arrived back home from work, shrugging off his coat and placing it on the rack. He quickly got ready for bed before settling himself down beside his husband in their bed, looping an arm around his lovers seemingly shrinking waist and pulling him closer against his chest.

He pressed his nose to the nape of his lover's neck, his eyes snapping open when he found an unfamiliar scent through Ben's own.

 _Alpha_.

Of course, Ben's job forced him to be around many people, but their scents, alphas, omegas, and betas alike, could be washed out with a shower. However, this one lingered, and it made something inside him snarl and growl with unprovoked anger and frustration.

Armitage scented Ben's neck, purring softly as the unknown alpha's scent was gradually flushed out by his own. His lover stirred but did not wake as he continued nosing along his neck, shoulders, and jaw.

The alpha soon fell asleep, his nose still pressed against the crook of his neck.

Armitage didn't know about the alpha until a few weeks later. He came home after work, Ben's head snapping up from where it was laying on the arm of the couch at the unmasked scent of his husband's annoyance.

"Something happen at work?" he asked, placing the book he had been reading on the coffee table.

"Who was that alpha you were talking to at the bar?" the alpha nearly growled. It was unusual for him to get jealous, but something was off and nobody could tell what it was.

"The hell do you mean?" Ben huffed, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

Armitage grumbled, falling down to his knees in front of where his lover was sitting and nuzzling his neck. He needed to scent him. He needed to destroy any trace of that alpha that was left on him.

"An associate of mine mentioned that he had gone to your bar for a night out and an alpha getting a little close to you. He said he was pissing you off. Could smell it on you," he paused. "He'd been around a few times after that and said he was still talking to you."

It was a little hard to tell what his husband was saying since his lips were ghosting over his neck and his speech was slurred from the mix of the lack of a proper break and the omega's scent. Once he finally caught on to what Armitage was saying, he hummed, absentmindedly brushing a hand through the alpha's red hair.

"A friend. He's a parent of one of Ember's friends at her school. Comes to the bar every now and then."

It was true that James had been arriving at the bar more often, but Ben still wasn't comfortable enough to call him a friend. If he said that, Armitage would get overprotective and would probably do something rash.

"Was he pissing you off?  _Is_ he pissing you off?"

Ben shook his head, still petting his husband's fiery strands. James still ruffled his feathers with his strange words and constant questioning, but he wasn't going to tell him that either.

Armitage almost let out a needy whine when his lover pushed him away, separating him for his neck.

"It's best we go to bed," Ben quipped, not looking the alpha in the eyes. Armitage nodded, getting up from his kneeling position and heading to their room without another word.

_What was wrong with him._

He hadn't been this clingy since they were in high school, and even then he had good reason; he was in rut or Ben was on the verge of starting his heat. But be knew that his rut wasn't starting and Ben didn't have  _that_ scent.

Now that he thought about it, Ben did smell different. Was it the other alpha? If so, who was he really and why was he so different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was more of a filler than an actual chapter. Im still trying to picture how this story goes. I have an idea but i've kinda just hit a wall. School's also been keeping me busy and i have a whole bunch of other ideas for other projects. Hope this sounded okay.


End file.
